baby_einstein_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maren and Owen
'''Maren and Owen '''is the third Baby Einstein episode. It aired on September 19, 1997. In this episode, Maren befriends a boy named Owen and they plan to harm Mark by going back in time to prevent Madeline's birth. Plot Issac and Bach are shopping. Issac sees Maren and starts insulting her. Maren then finds a violent video game and reads the back and is hooked. She leaves the store without paying for it. She then meets a boy named Owen and they become friends. She informs him about her plan to harm Mark. Owen has her think of ways to make Mark angry. Maren says that her plan to make Mark angry is to go back in time to prevent Madeline from being conceived, and Owen agrees, due to Madeline being dead. They do, resulting in an alternative universe in which Maren is Mark's girlfriend and Madeline never existed, due to her parents having never met. Mark is very upset by how Maren treats him, even though like everyone else, his memories of Madeline were altered. The kids turn on Maren and then Mark splits up with her. Then Mark tries to revert the timeline back to normal so Madeline can be born, but fails, much to his dismay, and starts dating a girl named Samantha. Mark then discovers a doll that used to belong to Madeline, but is saddened by it because it reminds him of her. Since the toddler passed away and no longer exists anymore, the doll is ownerless, which depresses Mark, causing him to throw it to another little girl. Meanwhile, at a place in the sky called Infancy Realm, a lot of babies are playing. Their guardian is a Stork. He is popular with most of the babies. What those babies have in common is that they haven't been born and conceived yet. Madeline is one of the babies. She is desperately awaiting conception. Then many babies begin disappearing. Madeline attempts to follow them but Stork stops her. He tells her "You'll only be brought into the world when the right parents are picked for you." This doesn't convince the infant, as she is desperate to be brought into existence. She then starts screaming and crying and starts fearing that it will never happen to her, but begins to hope. Also occurring, a middle aged Asian woman named Jennifer and a young Jewish man named Dean are out on a date. Dean proposes to Jennifer and she says yes. Sometime after the wedding, Jennifer feels nauseous, hardly eats much, and keeps vomiting, causing Dean to get worried. Later, Jennifer gets a pregnancy test, goes to the bathroom to test it out, and gets a positive! She is happy to find out that she is pregnant and tells Dean, who is so overjoyed he kisses her on the lips. The couple then go to sleep together. Jennifer's stomach starts to get a little bigger, and most of her clothes don't fit her anymore. They then find out that the baby is going to be a girl. Then the entire family throws a baby shower. The room is decorated with pink threads and balloons. The presents are a pink blanket, a bottle, a headband with a bow, a white teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck, a baby carrying pink pouch with a red heart on it, and a little pink baby dress. They then prepare a nursery for their baby. The room is painted pink, there is a fluffy big heart shaped rug on the floor, letters on the wall saying "It's a Girl!", a white drawer with a ballerina on top, a pink rabbit, a little doll, and a crib with pretty decors of hearts, flowers, and a star hanging from the top. They are in awe. This is also good for Madeline because her wish to be conceived came true and she can't wait to be born. Category:Episodes